


bodyguard

by clairelutra (exosolarmoon), sharpshooting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ......sort of, Alternate Universe, F/M, Meet-Cute, keith is an established blade member and guards allura, thats all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exosolarmoon/pseuds/clairelutra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharpshooting/pseuds/sharpshooting
Summary: The Blade member that had been assigned as Allura’s protection detail had been protecting her for a solid three months, and not once had she seen him in the flesh.According to Kolivan, that meant that he was doing his job, but Allura… Allura couldn’t help but wonder.





	bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> 90% sure that this was inspired by a conversation with ruxi, as many things are. love you, rux ♥

The Blade member that had been assigned as Allura’s protection detail had been protecting her for a solid three months, and not once had she seen him in the flesh.

According to Kolivan, that meant that he was doing his job, but Allura… Allura couldn’t help but wonder.

She knew he was smaller than the other Galra, a halfer with Human blood in him, and that he was assigned to her protection for the next five years or so, but that was… _it_. Not even Krolia, who seemed to be the closest to him out of all the Blade members, let anything slip about him.

Or, well, she’d never known anything about him until tonight. A little slip in her midnight trip to the kitchen had brought him out with the ensuing shriek, and she’d seen his face for the first time.

‘Half-Human’ apparently meant ‘almost Altean.’

He was pale, delicate features in a face that was the ageless kind of beautiful you found in statues, in surreal fantasy works, not in actual living beings. 

Deep violet eyes had studied her for damage, then, apparently judging the scrape on her leg as worthy of attention, their owner had carried her to her bed and ordered her to stay there.

Her guard’s voice was lighter than she expected—almost smooth, a little unused and a little breathy, but the timbre suggested to her that he was closer in age to her than she’d assumed at first.

So here she was, attended by a scrape on her leg that didn’t seem inclined to do much more than sting and a beautiful bodyguard who seemed inclined to treat it as a severe injury.

Odder things had happened, she supposed.

Her guard wandered—padded, really—back into the room, apparently having forgotten that his face-plate was still down. The medpack in his hands was deposited on the edge of the bed, and her calf was captured by shockingly gentle hands.

Allura tried not to shiver at the soft material of his gloves tracing the sensitive underside of her knee, and mostly failed. The touch felt so _good_ after months of isolation.

“Thank you,” she whispered belatedly, watching careful fingers wipe away the trickle of blood and apply antiseptic to the edges of the wound with a pad of gauze.

Her guard didn’t reply except for a slight nod.

He cleaned and dressed the wound much more quickly and competently than she ever could have managed, and in less than a minute, she had a leg with a soft white patch that had so perfectly applied she’d probably never reapply it _close_ to that well on her own.

It was with something not unlike _panic_ that she noticed him packing up the medpack.

“Ah!” she yelped, right before he could vanish with it. “I, um. May I ask your name?”

Her guard blinked those velvety eyes, focusing on the far wall and then on her face, like he wasn’t sure he’d heard her correctly, then, after a few moments of hesitation, he said, “Keith.”

Allura offered him a smile, feeling a little like her heart had tripped and gained wings at that teeny tiny simple little nugget of information.

Keith. His name was _Keith_.

“It’s nice to meet you, Keith.”

He nodded again, just as slightly as the last time, and then picked up and left, just like that.

Allura stared at the spot he’d vanished from for many more moments than was entirely necessary, and then flopped gracelessly back onto her mattress.

Well. That had gone well.

Now all she needed to do was calm her heartbeat back down enough to sleep.


End file.
